


Happier

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Life is good for the trio :), M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>… Sneaking off during a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: So I just realised that in earlier parts of this series I had written that Mandy was actually back in the South Side getting her GED with Ian. I meant for this to have a coherent story, although it is very much focused on the smut, obviously. So see this as the new reality? I am very sorry about that slip up, but it will be Mandy in Indiana living the life I describe here from now on. Again, very sorry.

Mickey couldn’t take his eyes off of his sister. Mandy was laughing and Mickey couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his sister so carefree. She was standing next to him talking to two girls whose names Mickey had already forgotten. He was focused on Mandy.

   Two years ago she had left Chicago with Kenyatta and he hadn’t heard from her again. During the time he had been so focused on Ian he hadn’t even thought a lot about Mandy. When everything had more or less settled and he’d had five minutes to think about the bygone months, he had felt beyond guilty. He should have forced her to stay, he should have killed Kenyatta like he and Ian had shortly talked about, he should have gone and gotten Mandy back. But he hadn’t. Instead, he had failed her.

   It had been Ian who had eventually found her still in Indiana. He had called her up and asked her to talk to Mickey. It had been Ian who had reunited the siblings, giving himself the chance to reciprocate Mickey’s help for him during his worst times. Mandy and Mickey had talked for hours that night and they had helped as much as they had been able from so far away. Mandy had eventually found a women’s organization that helped women get out of abusive relationships. It had taken a long time for Ian and Mickey to convince Mandy over the phone to break up with Kenyatta. Mickey had called in some favors from old local work associates of his father to make sure Kenyatta got the beat down of a lifetime and stayed away from Mandy.

   One year later Mandy had called the boys up and invited them to visit her. Like Ian, she was working on getting her GED and one of her new friends was throwing a party in a beach house. Ian and Mickey had packed a bag and driven down to Mandy’s new home in North Indiana. Mandy had showed them around after they had arrived and had taken them to her favorite diner. Mickey hadn’t been able to stop smiling. Watching Ian and Mandy chatting and laughing with each other like they used to when they had been younger and everything had been better was more than he had ever dared to wish for, especially in the two years before Mandy had left and the year after Ian’s first low. Nothing was perfect and Mickey wasn’t naïve enough to think it would ever be. But it was as perfect as it was going to get and he couldn’t have been happier.

   Standing next to Mandy now, watching her interact with people who respected her and didn’t know her past or what she had escaped from was amazing to Mickey. He averted his eyes, searching the crowd for Ian. He found him in the midst of the dance floor between two girls. Mickey bit his lip to keep his smile at bay as he watched Ian and the girls make the most ridiculous dance moves, laughing, and simply enjoying themselves.

   Ian had been doing really well the past year and a half and their relationship had never been stronger. It had taken a while for Ian to accept his diagnosis and it had taken a while for his family to stop comparing him to Monica, but all of them had to learn and Mickey found they had done a pretty good job eventually. Ian and his therapist had found a good combination of medicine for him a few weeks before Ian had started looking for Mandy and so far it was working. The side effects were minimal and Ian only rarely needed convincing. The cherry on top of all the good stuff had been Svetlana allowing Ian to see and sometimes babysit Yevgeny again. It motivated Ian even more to keep up his routine, to get his GED, and to be honest with Mickey about how he felt and his medication.

   Mickey couldn’t get enough of seeing the two most important people in his life be happy and it made himself happier than he had ever been before, at least as far as he could remember. And to see Ian having fun, dancing in the midst of people his age, who weren’t only interested in his body, who weren’t predatory old pedophiles, made Mickey’s heart contract. Ian had gone through so much shit the past few years and Mickey didn’t want anything else than to keep Ian laughing carelessly for the rest of his life. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Ian had come over to him until he stood right in front of him, leaning down slightly so their faces were aligned.

   “Hey,” he said and pulled Mickey out of his thoughts.

   Mickey had a dopey smile on his lips that he just couldn’t control. “Hey.”

   Ian smiled right back. He leaned in for a quick peck to Mickey’s lips before moving his lips to his ear.

   “Come on,” he said and took Mickey’s hand to pull him along with him.

   They pushed through the crowd to the backdoor of the house and made it outside. Mickey kept one of Ian’s hands in his and was glad Ian didn’t mention it. Mickey was feeling a little sappy, but he knew if Ian said anything it would ruin it. Ian knew him well enough though and Mickey squeezed his hand in recognition. Ian just glanced back for a moment, a small warm smile on his lips. 

   He led Mickey to their car. Without a word they got in and Ian backed out of the parking spot. Mickey didn’t ask where they were going, still too focused on how good their life was at that moment. He stared down at his hand still in Ian’s until Ian stopped the car and pulled his hand away to shut the car off and get out. Mickey looked up and saw the ocean stretched out in front of them. What really caught his eye were the bioluminescent dots of light in the dark water. Ian, having already gotten out of the car, opened the door for Mickey. Only then did Mickey see that they were in a small bay, nobody else around.

   “How’d you find this?” Mickey asked.

   Ian smiled as he walked him to the hood of the car.

   “The girls I danced with told me about it.”

   Mickey nodded and let Ian help him onto the hood. Ian himself walked back to the car to get something before he joined Mickey on the car. He handed him a beer and kept a soda for himself.

   “Looks pretty sick, doesn’t it?”

   Mickey nodded. “Everything’s pretty sick at the moment.”

   Ian looked over to him then, smiling. He took one more gulp from his soda before he slid off of the car. He put the can aside and came to stand in between Mickey’s legs. Ian took the beer from him and sat it down next to the tire. With his hands on Mickey’s thighs he leaned in and Mickey met him halfway in a deep kiss. Ian wound his arms around Mickey’s waist and pulled him closer so that their chests were flat against each other as they kept on kissing.

   After a minute Ian pulled away to catch his breath. Their lips were still brushing against each other when he said, “Thank you, Mickey.”

   Mickey furrowed his brows in confusion, but when Ian looked into his eyes, his own eyes so open and loving, Mickey just nodded curtly and pulled Ian back into another kiss. The next time they parted Ian pushed Mickey’s shirt over his head. Mickey immediately went to unbutton Ian’s shirt, which proved to be difficult, as Ian didn’t stop kissing Mickey.

   “Do it yourself,” Mickey growled.

   Ian laughed against him, the hot air brushing over Mickey’s skin making him shiver. Mickey went for Ian’s pants as Ian unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it off. Then he put his lips on Mickey’s jaw leaving a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses down Mickey’s throat and shoulder.

   “Ian,” Mickey sighed at the touch.

   He fisted his hands into Ian’s hair to pull him back up and his lips to his own. This kiss was a lot more needy, licking into the other’s mouth and biting lips. After a moment Ian pulled away again making Mickey grunt in protest. But Ian ignored him in favor of pulling their pants off so they were both only left in their boxers. Mickey grabbed his wrists and pulled him back in.

   Mickey’s hands were holding Ian’s face far more gently than the way they kissed should have allowed, while Ian wound his arms around Mickey’s waist again, palming Mickey’s ass. He pulled him closer again until their crotches were flush against each other and they automatically started rolling their hips together. They moaned into their kiss only to break away, because it made them laugh.

   Ian caught Mickey’s eyes then and the heat between them suddenly was a different one. The way Ian looked at him caused Mickey’s breath to get caught in his lungs. He couldn’t help but stare right back. Ian’s hand came up to the side of Mickey’s neck, his thumb running softly over his jawline. Ian huffed out a small laugh and shook his head slightly as though he couldn’t believe what was happening and then he said, “I love you, Mickey.”

   Mickey was speechless for a moment. It wasn’t the first time Ian had said it to him, but with the way Mickey had been feeling all day and in this undeniably romantic setting, it seemed to mean so much more all of a sudden and it overwhelmed Mickey a little. He quickly recovered though and nodded as he leaned back in, brushing his lips against Ian’s.

   “I love you, too.”

   Ian let out a short happy laugh before he pushed his lips against Mickey’s again, pulling him impossibly closer as well as leaning in so Mickey wouldn’t slip off of the hood. They held each other close as they made out and rutted against each other.

   They were panting harshly by the time Ian finally pulled back and scrambled for his discarded pants to find the lube.

   “Did you sit on the toilet?” he asked.

   Mickey stopped in his motions to get off his boxers as he regarded Ian with confusion, “What?”

   “Did you sit on the toilet at the party?” Ian repeated. “You know, because of STDs and shit.”

   Mickey snorted out a laugh and shook his head.

   “Nah, you?”

   Ian shook his head with a grin and quickly shed his boxers as well before coming back to stand between Mickey’s legs. Mickey pushed his fingers into Ian’s hair and pulled him into another deep kiss. Then he started leaning back, pulling Ian with him. Ian chuckled against his lips for a moment before Mickey caught Ian’s lips with his again. Ian ran his hands down Mickey’s sides, loving the feel of Mickey shivering under his touch. He dribbled a bit of lube into his right hand and slicked up two fingers of his left. Then he reached down to slowly stroke Mickey’s cock.

   Mickey moaned into their kiss and bucked his hips a little. Ian stroked him until he was almost fully hard before he circled the first finger around Mickey’s hole. Mickey gasped when Ian finally pushed the finger in. Rocking his hips in time with Ian’s movements, Mickey kept Ian’s face close, kept their lips together as he started panting.

   Ian soon pushed in the second finger and scissored Mickey open all the while stroking his cock. He loved the way Mickey arched his back to roll his hips with Ian’s movements, thrusting into his hand and then back against his fingers. He loved the way the moonlight danced over Mickey’s writhing body; it was a sight for sore eyes. Ian pulled away a little to be able to look at Mickey’s entire body and he felt his own half hard cock twitch at the view.

   “Fuck,” he breathed out.

   Mickey huffed out a laugh, but when Ian looked back up he could see the slight blush on Mickey’s cheeks. He smiled at him before he leaned back in for another kiss to distract him from the feeling of Ian’s fingers slipping out of him, immediately being replaced by Ian’s cock.

   Mickey immediately wrapped his legs around Ian’s torso, pulling him close. Ian let go of Mickey’s cock to wrap his arms around his waist. He leaned down to connect their lips again as he pulled out slightly. Just as his tongue found Mickey’s he pushed back in, making the both of them moan. It made them laugh again for a moment before Mickey pulled Ian back into a kiss and Ian started to set a rhythm.

   He started with slow but deep thrusts, rolling his hips against Mickey’s. All the while Mickey gripped Ian’s hair with on hand and pushed the nails of his other into Ian’s back. The more Ian increased his pace the harsher their breathing became until they had to break away from their kiss. They kept their foreheads together though and Ian couldn’t get enough of the open look in Mickey’s eyes.

   The hot air of their breaths elicited Goosebumps on their sweat-slick skin and their moans filled the silent air around them, turning each other on more and more with each one. Ian had by then set an unrelenting pace, holding Mickey tight and pulling him back against him with every thrust. Mickey was writhing beneath him, his cock trapped between their torsos.

   “Fuck Mickey,” Ian breathed out when Mickey scratched his nails down his back at an especially hard thrust.

   Mickey just moaned in response and arched his back more to push their bodies closer together. Ian tightened his arms around him to hold him there, picking up his pace once more. When Mickey’s hands slid down his back to cup his ass, Ian knew Mickey was close. He pulled away causing Mickey to groan loudly. He pushed himself up on his elbows to scowl at Ian.

   “The fuck are you doing?”

   Ian shot him an apologetic look before rounding the car. He had meant to do that earlier but had forgotten.

   “Ian, what the hell are you doing?”

   “Nothing, just…stay there I’ll be right back,” Ian called back.

   Mickey groaned and rolled his eyes as he flopped back down on the car. He pushed the balls of his hands against his eyes in an attempt to keep his annoyance at bay. A few seconds later Ian was finally back, a towel in his hand.

   “Come on, hurry up,” Mickey growled as he scooted down closer to Ian again.

   Ian quickly pushed back into him and soon was back to his speed. Mickey wasn’t as close anymore so Ian moved around trying to find Mickey’s prostate. It took a little while but he knew he had found it when Mickey arched his back again and choked out a moan that sounded more like a sob.

   “Fuck, right there, Ian,” he whined.

   Ian tried to hit it as often as possible all the while entranced in the way Mickey’s illuminated body squirmed underneath him. It didn’t take long until Mickey pulled him back down though, pushing his face into Ian’s shoulder, and effectively trapping his cock between their torsos again. Ian held Mickey just as close, picking up his pace one last time before Mickey’s hands found Ian’s ass once again.

   Ian pulled his hand still clutching the towel from behind Mickey’s back. He tried to stay concentrated as Mickey started to clench around him. Then he stilled and Ian just so managed to push the towel onto Mickey’s stomach before he came all over it with stuttering hips and a loud groan. Ian fucked him through his orgasm until Mickey winced. He pulled out and they both caught their breaths for a minute.

   Mickey opened his eyes after a while and let them run over Ian’s body. He looked pretty amazing with the lit up water behind him. Mickey reached out his hands and waited until Ian bent back down, hands planted on the hood on each side of Mickey. Mickey wrapped one hand around Ian’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Ian reciprocated eagerly and they made out for just a few seconds before Mickey wrapped his free hand around Ian’s still hard cock.

   Ian moaned into the kiss and Mickey started stroking him. He thrust into the movement and it didn’t take long until Ian came as well, all over the towel still spread over Mickey’s stomach. Mickey slowly pulled his hand away, wiping it on the towel as well, before slowly folding it together to put it on the hood next to him.

   The towel was gone just in time for Ian to slump down on top of Mickey. Mickey huffed under the weight but didn’t push Ian off. Instead he wrapped his arms around Ian and hugged him tightly. Burying his face in Ian’s hair, he pressed a kiss against his forehead before settling his cheek back against his hair. He slowly ran his fingers over Ian’s back while Ian caught his breath.

   “That was good,” Ian said with a sigh as he slowly came up to face Mickey.

   “Could have done without the little break there,” Mickey said earning a jab to the rips from Ian, “but yeah, that was pretty good.”

   Ian grinned at him and Mickey pushed a strand of hair out of his face before leaning in for a kiss.

   “We’ve got it pretty good at the moment, huh?” Ian said against his lips.

   Mickey just nodded, a small smile on his lips. “Yeah, pretty good.”


End file.
